From the Maze
by Pickles and Cucumbers
Summary: We know five things about her: 1. She lived in the Maze. 2. She comes into the Glade. 3. She came in from the Maze. 4. She doesn't talk. 5. She falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

I have to run. They'll catch up. Those damn people had to put me in their maze. It's been a year now. I haven't found an escape. I just run from the Stingers. Or I can just turn around and kill it! I have been in this maze for a long time. My daily schedule: wake up, eat, run, kill Stingers, take the serum that Stingers have in their tails, rest, eat, run, kill more, take more, sleep. Fun. I know that there are these boys that camp safely in the middle. They send people out everyday. I avoid them.

I huff as I ran and turn around. I raised my sharp knife and pushed it straight into Stinger's body. It moaned and slashed its tail to me. Out of instinct, I slash the tail off. It doesn't die. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto its body. I clung onto my backpack for dear life. I have everything I need in there. My food, pencil and notepad, the 37 serums I collected, and some clothes and medical supplies. I raised my arms and stabbed right into the heart of the Stinger. It screamed its screechy scream and lie still. Dead. I picked up the tail and took out the two serums in there. I was going to cheer silently for my yet another victory and congratulate myself voicelessly. Until I heard it. The pounding foot steps. Its the boys.

I grab my pack and sprint, but I didn't get far until a heavy guy pounds onto me, pushing me to the floor. Goodness. Is this person obese? I turn to see a tall, Asian boy stare at me in shock.

"What the hell is she doing in the Maze," he mutters. He glares at me," Who the shuck are you? Get up slinthead,"he grabs me by my arm and pulls me up. "Alby has to see this," he mutters again. Wait, what? Shuck? Slinthead? Alby? What? I wrinkle my forehead as I think and I didn't feel him tie my hands on my back until he dragged my by my arm and pulled me away from the place I've been running at for all this time.

The boy pulled me into the clearing. A young boy, about 12 or 13 runs up to the guy who was pulling my arm off.

"Minho! You're back. We were so wo-" And then he saw me," Woah. Who are you?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I am silent. I don't talk. I simply shook off "Minho"'s hand and took my pack off. I reached in and pulled out my notepad and pencil.

_Hi. I'm Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

Minho sighed loudly. "Chuck, go find Alby. He has to know." It's that "Alby" name again. I write on my notepad:

_Who's Alby? And where are we?_

_"_Not now Greenie. Your questions will be answered later."

_Greenie?_

He just sighed again," I said stop with the questions. What's in your bag?" I sigh quietly.

_Not now Minho. Your questions will be answered later. _

He smirked. By this time, all the boys are staring at us. They see me looking at them and they turn around to "work" as they whispered behind their hands. If they were trying to not be noticed, they're horrible at it.

A big boy sauntered over to us loudly. He wasn't fat. He was muscular. The first thing I noticed when my eyes reached his was that his eyebrows were the most funny thing I have ever seen. It was squiggly and slanted. He was handsome.

Minho followed my stare and looked at the handsome guy," That's Gally. He is," he increased his voice," GALLY IS LOUD, OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, ANNOYING, MEAN, RUDE, DISGUSTING, STUPID, BORING, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC, DIM- WITTED, DISGUSTING, UGLY, AND DID I MENTION LOUD GUY?" Ugly? Gally's not ugly.

Gally stomped to Minho and pointed at Minho's face," Look buddy, I don't like you either because you are a," He increased his voice," CRAZY, IGNORANT, STUPID, LOW- LIGHTED, NOT FUNNY, TOTALLY RUDE, AND DID I SAY SLOW?"

"Slow? I'm not shucking slow. "Slow" isn't a shucking word in my dictionary, you slinthead." Those words again. Shuck? Slinthead? That isn't in my dictionary.

Minho wasn't done yet," Slow is probably in your dictionary. I'm a runner. I'm not slow. You, a builder, is fast? No shucking way. Your brain is a piece of klunk if you ask me."

A dark skinned boy walked over. He saw me and his face was scrunched in some really weird expression. "Who are you?" I pointed at the

_Hi. I'm Destiny_

part on my notepad. "Can you talk?"

_I don't want to_

"Oh. Well why are you here? Where did you come from? How did you-"

"Well Alby. Glad to see you socializing with the new girl here," Minho cut in. Ahhhh... So this is the famous Alby.

Alby then guided me around the "Glade" as they call it and reintroduced me to the Stinge- Grievers. They call em Grievers. He introduced me to the boys and gave me what they call "the Tour" He called a guy over. His name is Newt.

"Show her where to sleep." he told him. All this time, for some reason, I felt a piercing gaze on me.


	3. Chapter 3

That night,I lay in a hammock and was unable to sleep. It was hard to sleep.I was use to the chilling wind and moaning Grievers and the hard,cold ground. But none of thins happens here in the Glade. I felt warm and comfortable. It was also quieter than inside the Maze.

I fell asleep.

The next morning, at about 5, that tall blonde dude came to me(I think his name is Newt) and woke me up," come on Greenie. You have to carve your name on the wall."

The wall? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Carve my name? What for? But I grabbed my bag and ran after him. We arrived at one of the walls of the maze. Newt handed me a knife. I gave him a questioning look, hoping to get him to understand that I had no bloody idea of what to do. Wait... Bloody? Oh god, I'm becoming one of those boys. Newt, being the mind reader, sighed.

" Use the knife," he said slowly," and carve your name on the wall." Oh. So they didn't want me to cut myself opening and use the blood to fingerprint some random stuff? Okay then. I'm fine without that.

I was about to carve out the "d" in my name when I noticed that there were names crossed out on the wall. Is this for roll call? Newt, reading my mind again, piped out.

"Dark times," he said. He looked impatient so I quickly wrote my name neatly on the wall.

"Girls and their girly handwriting. What are they? Girls?" Newt mutters. I shoot him a glare. Does this guy know how to differentiate between girls and boys? He noticed my glare and chuckled.

"Sorry" he rolled his eyes. I just sigh and shake my head.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a small wooden table at the cafeteria. I should be excited. After all, I am eating my first Glader breakfast and the first Frypan breakfast, but I felt weird. I usually eat a bit in the Maze and run. It fells weird to eat a huge breakfast and go try out being a Slicer. Bloody hell. Who came up with these ridiculous names? What's a Med-Jack?

Matter a few more minutes, I am standing in a bloody hut with the keeper Winsten. The hut is blood red inside. I started freaking out. Am I supposed to kill a human? If I do, I hope I get to kill that annoying and cocky Asian guy. His name is what? Mo? Min? Oh I know!Minmo! I hope I can kill Minmo. Or was his name Momin?

The next "chapter" is an author's note


	4. AN

Hi guys! I'm so happy that some of you like the story. I will update as much as possible, but I have school and stuff. I plan on making this a longer story. So yeah. Thanks for reading my story


	5. Chapter 5

After carving my name on the wall, Newt showed me around. Those boys still mutter about me. These people might as well make a newspaper with me being the headline so people don't have to whisper rumors everyday.

I sat down on a hammock. Let's review what happened so far. Number one: I was careless and killed one hell of a big Griever and added the serums to make a total of 39. Then, Mihon (or was it Mimom?) found and brought me here. Number three: these boys don't know about me or my bag. Yet. Number four: I'm living with the boys. Number five: these people decided to bring me in and make me an official member of the Glade. Interesting. I think I just brightened up my sixteen years of life.

All of a sudden, a loud and deep bellow rang out through the Glade. Yikes. My ears are sensitive. I walked blindly towards the growing crowd of boys. They crowed around what they call "The Box." I don't know but whoever made up all these names have a creative mind. Note the sarcasm. I tip- toe and try to look over the crowd of boys.

"Hey," someone whispered in my ear. I turn to see Gally standing there with a small smile on his face. I smile back and step next to him.

_What's going on?_

_"_Alby didn't explain? Well, every month, a new boy comes up in the Box. He becomes the new Greenie," he tells me.

_But why didn't I come through the Box?\_

_"_I don't know. No one knows. Some people find it hard to trust you, since you know. You came in differently. And you're a girl."

_They don't trust me. Oh. Nice to know._

_"_Yeah," Gally smirks, making himself look better than he already is," Come on. I'm not so eager to meet the new Greenie. I have a special spot in the woods. You wanna come?" I smile and follow him.

Like he said, this place is very nice. It was so quiet that I can hear the bugs twittering. Gally sits down on a big rock and pats the space next to him. I sit.

"You know there's a lot of rumors going around about you right?" he asks.

_Well... Obviously. Your friends are really good at keeping secrets._

_"_I don't have friends," he blurts out," They don't like me. I'm the Glade's biggest bully. I don't like them anyways."

_I like you_

"Really?"

_Yeah_

He laughed. "I like you too."

Those were the words that I have always wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day, I find out that the new Greenie's name is Peter. I didn't care. All I had in mind was that Gally had said that he liked me. I wonder... Does he like me like I like him?

"Hello? Hello? HELLO? ARE YOU IN THERE, DESTINY? SHOULD I CALL CLINT? ARE YOU IN COMA? STOP STARING AT ME! IT'S CREEPY!" I take out my pencil and paper

_What is it, Mihno?_

"Oh good. For the love of my monkey, destiny, don't scare me like that ever again. I thought you died with your eves open and sitting upright. Damn, girl. You sure know how to play dead," he rants.

I only caught one part

_For the love of my monkey? You have a monkey?_

"Oh yeah," Minho takes out a fat and ugly carved wood that he thinks looks like a monkey and holds it out to me," This is Chuck the monkey. Chuck reminds me of Chuck so I named him Chuck. Chuck is able to stop the nightmares at night when I sleep.

_Oh. Okay... I don't see the similarity between Chuck and Chuck._

_"_Well, Chuck iis a monkey and Chuck acts like a monkey. Chuck looks ugly and Chuck is ugly. Chuck looks fat and Chuck is fat. Chuck is an annoying and stupid shuck and Chuck is stupid because he has no brain. I didn't have time to carve the brain. So Chuck is... like Chuck!"

The human Chuck decides to barge in at the wrong time," Who are you calling monkey? Ugly? Stupid? Oh who am I asking. The person in front of me still shucking klunks in his shucking pants everytime I shucking play a prank on you."

Minho, being Minho, decides to make a witty comeback. I adjusted my backpack comfortably and set out towards the Glade, leaving the two to squabble like little assholes.

I decided that it was a great time to start looking for a job. I started off a a Track-Hoe. I spent the day picking tomatoes. Newt was working there too, so he helped me with parts I don't get. Soon, I finished trying out for every job. I tried my best at the Builder's section, hoping to be able to be closer to Gally the whole day.

The Builders threw me a pile of wood and some saws and some nails and a hammer. They told me to do whatever I want. I just have to impress them. Every once in a while, I would look up from my work to see Gally with his arms crossed in front of him, critically looking at every move I'm doing. His unique eyebrows were raised up as he stared. I just hope that he thinks I'd work out as one of him.

"What in the shucking world is that piece of klunk is that supposed to be?" Gally looks confused.

_It's a chair_

"Really?" he looks unconvinced. I just shrug. "I don't think you would work out as a Builder, Destiny," he says gently," I'm sorry." I try to hold my tears in.

_It's okay_

"I'm sorry," he repeats. I smile sadly and stand up. The only job I have left is the one I don't want to do the most:

The Runners.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't want to go back into that hell hole. I barely survived in there and I really don't want to go back to my past life. But I did my best with Minno as he drilled me while talking about Chuck (his monkey) the whole time. Then, the Keepers had the meeting on who would be my keeper. I stood outside the little meeting hut and walked around nervously. Then I chewed on my finger nails. None of these common strategies are helping here.

Finally, after the ten minutes that felt like ten hours, the Keepers invited me into the hut.

"Destiny, the Keeper who we have decided to keep you will step forward when I say so," Alby explains. I gulp visibly, making a few Keepers chuckle.

"Will the Keeper of Destiny please step forward," he says in a clear, loud voice. I look around. Clint didn't step forward. Winston didn't step forward. Zart didn't step forward. Frypan didn't step forward. I caught Gally's eye. He didn't step forward. I turn to the next Keeper. His head was held high in an arrogant manner. His arms were crossed. On his face was an annoying smirk.

Mimoh.

_I don't want to be a Runner._

"Sorry, Des," Alby replies," It was the best you were at."

_But I've been running for a long time. The place sucks. I don't want to go back in there. _

"No," Alby says sternly," The purpose of our Runners is that they find a way out. You've been in the Maze for a long time. It would be a smart choice to make you a Runner, seeing how you are quite familiar to the way of the Maze. You can help us. I'm sorry Destiny. But you have to go back."

I stare at him for a few seconds. Then, I look at the other keepers. None seemed to want to help me. So I did what I did best.

I ran.

I clutched my backpack and I ran into the woods. I ran to Gally and my favorite spot in there. I just sit down and cry.

A few hours later, Gally ran in.

"I thought I might find you here," he smirked. But then his smile dropped," What happened back there? Are you okay?"

I look away.

"Destiny. I can help you. Just tell me. Please. It hurts me seeing you hurt." That sparked my heart a bit. Just a little bit. "Please Des. I can help." I ignore him. I don't want him seeing me hurt. I turn away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Gally's hand. He walks in front of me and holds me. Then he does something unexpected.

He kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was heavenly. Pure heavenly. It was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. His lips were soft, pressing into mine gently.

Unfortunately, it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Sorry," he muttered. And he left. He left me standing there, confused and frozen. Then my thoughts finally processed through. He kissed me. He actually kissed me.

I stood up and I walked out of the woods.

Gally wouldn't even look at me for the rest of the day. So at dinner, I confronted him.

_Gally, what's wrong?_

"I'm sorry," he said quietly," I shouldn't have kissed you."

_It's okay. I liked it. I like you._

_"_Really? So are we a thing? Because I really like you and I really want you and-"

_Okay_

And I kissed him again. His face split into a bright and big smile. The rest of the Glade didn't see me kiss him. But they saw his giant smile and looked at each other, confused. It's not very often the Gally smiles happily.

_I go into the Maze tomorrow._

"I know. Be careful okay?"

I smile and I leave. I couldn't sleep. All I had in my head is that I'm going back into the Maze. Since no one knows what's in my backpack, I'll restrain from killing any Sti- Grievers. I'll reveal what my pack holds until the time is right.

The next morning, I wake up early.

"Excited?" Minho smirks when he sees me. I shake my head.

_Let's go, Monhi_

He frowns and walks to the entrance of the Maze. I smile smugly and follow him. We waited until all the Runners were ready and I take a deep breath before a hold on to my backpack and run into the Maze.

The day went by quickly and better than I expected. I met Gally at his favorite spot in the woods and sat down next to him. He pecks me sweetly before bombarding me with questions.

"How was it? Did you get hurt? Did you get chased? Did you see a Griever? Did Minho do anything? Did he hurt you? Where is he? Did you kill him? I'd like to see that. Did he do anything to you?"

_No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me._

He sighed," Okay. As long as you're alive. Then I'm fine." He grabbed me and picked me up gently and inspected me closely," Yep. You seem fine." I smack him gently on his chest. He sits down and pulls me on his lap. Gally grabs my backpack off and puts it on the floor next to us. I sigh quietly as I lean in. He holds me close. His body is warm and comforting. He kisses me. And says - well, mumbles- what I have always wanted to hear from him.

"I love you, Destiny."


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at him. I loved him too, but I can't seem to say it out loud, so that it has meaning. So I write it down instead.

_I love you too._

The biggest smile I have ever seen in my whole life stretched across Gally's face. I smiled back at him.

"Come on, we have to go. The boys will come looking for us soon." And we left, hand- in- hand, side- by- side.

When we went back to the Glade, there was boys, staring at us and our joined hands. Gally glared. They all turned away and like my first day here, they began whispering. All except for Newt. He was frozen there with his mouth wide open, his eyes were bulging out of the sockets.

"Newt! Close your mouth before some shucking fly flies and klunks on your tongue," Gally bellows out. But Newt didn't seem to hear him, even if Gally's words could be heard by Grievers far away. Then a black dot buzzed out of nowhere. A fly. It landed on Newt's open mouth and drops something. Then, the fly comes out of the mouth weakly and falls down. Dead. Gally laughs. Newt closes his mouth and blanch. The black thing falls out. I walk closer to have a better view of what it is.

"That was gross," Newt yells. Gally laughs harder," The stupid fly dropped klunk on me. Eww." He wiped his tongue. I squint at the black object.

_Guys_

_"_What?" they both say after reading my note.

_That's not fly klunk._

"What?"

_I think that's a baby._

Gally just laughs harder and Newt wipes his mouth harder. I love Gally's laugh. Deep and rich.

Soon, I left and went into the kitchen where Frypan was scrambling around hot pots.

"Oh hi Des. Um... what's up?"

_The sky. Need help?_

"Yeah. Can you..." he looks at me sheepishly.

_Yeah. I have the day off._

"Yes. Can you get three teaspoons of salt. Then get one teaspoon of salt and split it into thirds. Get rid of two of the thirds. Then put both teaspoons of salt into this pot," Frypan explains. I look at him blankly.

_You mean you want me to get three and one third._

"Is that what they say these days? Okay then, get three and uh... one third teaspoons of salt," Frypan scratched his head, completely confused. I just stare at him. Frypan either doesn't know how to do math, or he forgot as he came up the Box. He didn't seem to see that I was really mortified. Frypan smiled and turned back to his pot. He reached for some chopped carrots for his what I believe is soup. I frowned... and smacked the back of his hand before he touched the carrots.

"What?" he glared at me.

_Wash your hands. Please don't tell me one of the ingredients in your food is called "Frypan's dandruff."_

Frypan sighed and moved to rinse his hands. I smirked and stirred the soup for him.


	10. Chapter 10

After helping Frypan with the cooking, I went off to find Gally. I found Gally with his builders. He was shouting. He was sweating. And he was shirtless. SHIRTLESS! I started swooning and staring. I think I was there for five minutes before Minho decided to show up. He looked at me and followed my stare. Then he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Oh my Chuck!," he screamed. I must say, his scream was not manly. It was high and extremely funny. "My eyes!," Minho continued screaming," My poor eyes. I just say the monkey of the Glade shirtless. Ahhh. The monkey is shirtless. Wait... the monkey of the Glade. The monkey of the Glade. The monkey of the Glade. Maybe I should rename Chuck to Gally. Makes more sense." Minho walked away, mumbling under his breath.

By now, I had already made an entrance to Gally. He smiled and sat down, pulling me with him.

"Why do you always keep this with you," he mumbled and pulled my backpack off. I reached for it and pulled it back. This is precious to me. He just shrugged.

"You know you were drooling, right?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. He laughed.

_Why were you shouting at the guy?_

"I said I wanted him to cut two pieces of wood that is each two feet long. We only have inch rulers here. He didn't know how to cut two feet out of inches."

I just gape at him. Does no one in this place know how to do math? I decided to teach the Keepers math. Of course, I needed to ask Alby for permission. And I did.

_Alby, can you call a Gathering? I want to teach the Keepers how to do math._

He looked at me," Des," he said carefully," I think your brain got klunked up after kissing Gally. I don't think this 'math' exists. Are you okay?"

_It does. Math is part of life. And the Gladers aren't good at it. _

"Okay. Fine. Tomorrow after you run the Maze."

I beamed and hugged him. I opened my pack and put my notebook and pencil away. I skipped off to bed.

Most Gladers have weird dreams at night. I don't. In fact, my dreams are peaceful and happy. Tonight my dreams were of me and Gally. We were in the woods. We were kissing. It felt so real. I had a great time kissing Gally the whole night.

The next morning, Minho and I ran together. We weaved through the Maze. Soon, it was lunch time. Minho sat down and took deep breaths. I took my backpack off. Carrying a bunch of serums wasn't easy. As soon as I put my bag down, Minho scooted over and pulled my backpack towards him.

"What's in here?" My eyes widen and I slapped his hand and decided that it was safer if I carry my pack. I don't know what the boys would think of me if they open my bag and see a lot of serums, something that they need to survive.

Click, click,click.

I froze. Griever. Minho must have heard it to. He stood up quickly. He and I peeked around a corner. Sure enough, an ugly and big spiderish looking thing was standing there. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned.

Run. Minho mouth. And we did. We ran. We got back to the Glade, our eyes giant and breathing hard. That was close.


	11. Chapter 11

I was still alive. That's good. Minho also looked relieved. And it hit me. I still need to teach math. After my heart slowed down and Alby called the Gathering. I sighed and walked into the Keeper's hut. They all looked bored. I gulped. I got out an four apples.

_I have two apples in one hand. I have two apples in my other hand. How many apples do I have in all?_

All the Keepers crowed around my notebook. They looked at each other and looked at the apples and looked at me.

"Two," someone shouted out.

_Why two?_

These people really don't know how to add.

"Because," the guy says," Your hand is too small to fit two apples each."

That's true. I sigh again

_Fine. I have two peanuts in one hand and one in the other hand. How many peanuts do I have now?_

"Zero," Newt says, smartly.

_Why?_

"Because Alby is allergic to peanuts, so you can't have them at all."

I was starting to get frustrated.

_Okay then. I have two nails in one hand and three nails in my other hand. How many nails do I have?_

"Three," Gally says.

_What?_

"Because I'm missing two nails. Thanks, honey. Now we can build that chair Alby wanted." He takes the nails out of my hands.

I'm gonna blow.

_I have two chocolate chips in one hand. I have three in another. How many chocolate chips do I have now?_

"Four,"someone says. I identify him as Minho.

"Because I happen to like chocolate chips. And so I eat one." He takes the chocolate chips out of my hand and eats them one by one.

"Now three."

"Now two."

"Now one."

"Zero!"

"Oops, I think I ate all your chocolate chips, Des. Sorry."

_I give up. Bye people._

Everyone started laughing.

"We were joking, Des. This was Chuck's idea. He planned two weeks after his arrival that he would try being dumb." Everyone laughed again,"Sorry Des."

I snort.

_It's fine. Try this on the new Greenie next month._

"We will. We will." the Keepers chimed in.

At least these people weren't as dumb as they seemed. I smile slightly and grab my notepad and pencil. I put all my things back in my pack and leave the Hut. I guess I should've noticed earlier, these dumb slintheads thought they could trick me by adding wrong. But they don't know that I knew that they knew math since they were adding then subtracting from the sum. Nice try guys.

Suddenly, a scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I started running towards the scream. It came from the Box. But why would someone be in the Box? It hadn't been a month yet. In fact, it has only been a week since the new Greenie came. Then something green caught the edge of my view. Oh, the Greenie is wearing a green shirt? How awkward? But wait, that isn't a green shirt, the Box isn't here, the bell didn't ring, there was no Greenie. Instead in my view was a green vine.

I looked around. No one was around. I guess everyone was sleeping. I looked at the green vine again. Then I went towards the vine, cautiously. As if it would bring a Griever out once I touched it. I touched it and smiled. No Griever. I tugged. The vine was extremely heavy. Maybe there is a Griever. Curiosity caught hold of me and I started pull the vine up. After I pulled the vine up a little bit more, I squinted. In my vision, I could see something mangled and dark red tied at the bottom of the vine. I looked around again. Everyone really was sleeping. I took a deep breath and I yanked hard. The dark red and mangled object fell on the grass next to the Box. I let out a loud strangled gasp. Because the grass was turning red. Because the red wasn't red. It was blood.

I was staring at the half body of Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that Peter is the new Greenie?<strong>

**Hi guys! It's me again. Thank you all for reading my story. I don't own anything except for Destiny. Everything else belongs to James Dashner. Anyways, I'm here because I wanted to tell you," If you have the time, please review. I'd like to know what you guys think and what you guys want to happen." I'm really sorry of the lack of updating, but I swear I try. **


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel my eyes widen as I scramble backwards to get away for the horrible scene. I got up and I ran.

The first person I ran to was Gally. I shook him hard.

"What do you want," he snarled, his eyes half closed," Oh hey Des. What's up?"

I pulled out my notepad and pencil, but the only thing I could write was a bundle of scribbles. Screw this. I pulled his sleeve and frantically gestured towards the Box.

"What?"

I just shook my head and pulled him towards the Box. He stumbled after me.

"What is it? I love you and all, but I don't let people pull me out randomly in the mid- Oh, bloody hell!" He gasped," I'm gonna go get Newt, okay. You stay here."

I nod and wipe the tears that I didn't know was even there.

He ran the fastest I have ever seen him run.

"Newt! Newt! Get your shucking, scrawny butt up and out of bed. Newt!" he hollered.

"What? It's the middle of the night, man. I need my rest. What is it? You better have a good reason on waking me up."

By this time, the whole Glade was awake. And by this time, they had all seen Peter. I guess they thought I did it or something because they all started whispering and pointing at me. They whispered louder and louder and I could pick up some words.

"Destiny"

"kill"

"Peter"

"half a person"

"blood"

"knew she was bad news"

"God"

"Who did this?" Alby shouted," Is this a sick joke?"

"Wait," Minho suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Look. There's a note in his hand."

Gally was closest and picked up the soaked note.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I think there might be a way out this way. If I die, I'm sorry," he read," He did it himself."

Alby frowned,"Builders, you guys make a grave for this dumb slinthead. I'll talk to you guys about this specific grave. Follow me."

"Sorry Des, I gotta go. See you later. Love you," Gally whispered to me. He planted a light kissed on my shocked face.

I only nodded. And he left.

Two days later, near the graves was a glass box that displayed the half-Peter. A sign near it told everyone that this was a warning to those who thought they could leave from the Box.

A week later, Peter was pretty much forgotten from everyone's mind. Except for mine. I keep dreaming about if Peter was Gally. The half body of Gally. The blood that dripped everywhere. After that, I stopped sleeping. I kept myself awake by pinching myself and walking around. Dark bags was starting to show on my face.

"What's wrong Des? Have you been sleeping?" Gally noticed.

I shook my head honestly.

He sighed quietly," What's wrong?"

_Peter. My dreams. Nightmares._

My short non-sentences.

"Sleep Des. You need sleep," Gally tells me gently. He gripped my shoulders,"Please Des. You need to sleep. It's not good for you to not."

I just nod and point at Minho. I had to go. Maze running time.

"Okay. Have fun today," Gally kissed me and pushed me slightly towards the Maze entrance.

I smile and jog towards the forming group of Runners.

In the Maze, Minho could tell that I wasn't sleeping well. Was it that obvious? Apparently it was.

"Come Destiny. It's break." He pulled out a sandwich from his pack and bit down and yawned. "I'm gonna sleep for five minutes. Okay?" He yawned again and without waiting for my response, he left on the train to SleepLand. I sat down and let my back hit the wall.

Less than two minutes of staring at the wall later, I heard a familiar sound. No, it wasn't another runner. No, it wasn't a beetle blade. No, it wasn't a spider. It was a giant spider.

Of course I would know this sound. I've been killing them before.

A griever.

Frantically, I shook Minho. He snored and murmured," Two more minutes."

No, the Griever will get here in two minutes. We have to move. I shook him again.

"What!"

At least he was awake. But whenever he was awake, he was loud. The sound of clicking stopped. I could here the faint sound of the gears in the Griever turning. It knew we were here.

"Griever!" Minho whisper-shouted.

Well, thank you Captain Obvious. As a person who lived around them for two years and was someone who hunted them, I would definitely not know what a Griever is.

That sparked a light bulb in my head. I could kill it.

"Come on Des. Let's go," Minho's eyes were big as they flickered around towards the east.

I had to resist rolling my eyes. The clicking obviously came in from the west. But we ran east. We ran fast, but not fast enough. Minho was half-asleep. He stumbled. The Griever was behind us, soon.

It reached out a claw with liquid dripping off of it.

Behold, ladies and gentlemen, the poison.

The Grievers might act dumb, but they aren't sometimes. It reached towards Minho first, probably being sexist and thinking that I couldn't move faster or wasn't strong enough to hurt it.

Just in time, my dagger moved out and sliced the claw off. It screeched in pain. Hell, it's calling the others. We ran faster. And we came to a dead end. The Griever showed its teeth. I ran towards it.

"What the hell, Des. You crazy?" I heard Minho shrieking behind me. Grabbing on to one of its legs, I hoisted myself off and let my knife sink into its neck. The disgusting creature screeched once and lay still. Dead. I moved towards its stinger and open the small trapdoor. It held one Grief Serum. I turned so that Minho couldn't see me and took it out. I hid it in a pocket in my pants.

Minho had no idea what I was doing.

In fact, I made it so that he couldn't know.

"Let's go Des," we started running again.

"Good job, by the way," Minho smirked,"I'm lucky enough to see Badass Destiny."

But before we could move out of the dead end, another Griever came out.

This doesn't make sense. Why is all the Grievers out in daytime?

And why are all the Grievers sexist?

The new Griever reached out again and moved towards Minho. I could tell that this one was young. It moved extremely fast . The only thing I could do is shield Minho.

Soon, I could feel great pain in my stomach. The pain moved upwards and started spreading. My head spun and I threw my knife, I knew it sunk into the new Griever's neck. The Griever moaned and I could hear the chunk of metal fall.

I passed out. Only one thought ran across my mind.

I was stung.


End file.
